habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new fr 2018
---- Voici toutes les nouvelles de 2018. ---- Nouvelles actuelles 3/15/2018 Clef du chenil et coup de projecteur sur des méthodes d'utilisation Libérez vos familiers et montures ! La clef du chenil est de retour ! Vous pouvez maintenant, lorsque vous avez collecté les 90 familiers ou montures standard, les libérer pour 4 gemmes afin de pouvoir les collecter à nouveau ! Si vous voulez un vrai défi, vous pouvez obtenir l'inssaisissable Triple Bingo en remplissant votre écurie avec tous les familiers et toutes les montures standard, puis les libérer tous en même temps, gratuitement ! Faites défilez la page du Marché jusqu'en bas pour acheter une clef du chenil. Elle prend effet immédiatement lors de l'achat, alors faites vos adieux avant ! Coup de projecteur sur des méthodes d'utilisation : ménage de printemps Le coup de projecteur sur des méthodes d'utilisation de ce mois-ci traite du ménage de printemps! Il présente de nombreuses fantastiques suggestions soumises par des Habiticiens et Habiticiennes dans la guilde Use Case Spotlights. Nous espérons que cela aidera toutes celles et ceux d'entre vous qui cherchent des conseils pour les aider à commencer le printemps avec un bon nettoyage en profondeur. De plus, nous sommes en train de collecter des soumissions d'utilisateurs et utilisatrices pour le prochain coup de projecteur ! Comment utilisez-vous Habitica pour faire une différence? Nous présenterons des exemples suggérés par des joueurs et joueuses dans le coup de projecteur sur des méthodes d'utilisation dans un billet qui sera publié sur le blog d'Habitica le mois prochain. Vous pouvez donc publier vos suggestions dans la guildes Use Case Spotlight dès maintenant. Nous nous réjouissons d'en apprendre plus sur la façon dont vous utilisez Habitica pour améliorer votre vie et atteindre vos buts ! ---- 3/13/2018 Potions d'éclosion scintillantes et arc-en-ciel; coup de projecteur sur les guildes traitant du ménage de printemps Potions d'éclosion scintillantes et arc-en-ciel Les potions d'éclosion scintillantes sont de retour et de toutes nouvelles potions d'éclosion les ont rejointes : les potions Arc-En-Ciel ! Dès maintenant et jusqu'au 31 mars, vous pouvez acheter ces potions d'éclosion au Marché et les utiliser pour faire éclore n'importe quel oeuf stanndard. (Les potions d'éclosion magiques ne fonctionnent pas sur les oeufs de familiers de quête.) Les familiers issus de potions d'éclosion magiques ne font pas les difficiles, ils mangeront donc avec plaisir tous les types de nourriture que vous leur donnez ! Après leur départ, il faudra attendre au moins une année avant que les potions d'éclosion scintillantes ou arc-en-ciel ne soient à nouveau disponible, alors assurez vous de les acheter maintenant ! Une autre mord la poussière : les guildes pour le ménage de printemps Il y a un nouveau Coup de Projecteur sur des Guildes sur le blog. L'article met en avant les guildes qui peuvent vous aider à organiser votre ménage de printemps ! Allez le lire maintenant pour trouver les meilleures communautés d'Habitica pouvant vous aider et vous motiver à nettoyer. ---- 3/8/2018 La Décœurageante est vaincue ! Boss mondial : la Décœurageante est vaincue ! Ensemble, tout le monde à Habitica envoie un coup de grâce à ses tâches, et la Décœurageante recule, hurlant de consternation. “Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Décœurageante ?” demande AnnDeLune, les yeux pétillants de malice. “Tu te sens découragée ?” Des fissures roses lumineuses craquèlent la carapace de la Décœurageante, et elle se brise dans un nuage de fumée rose. Alors qu'un sentiment renouvelé de vigueur et de détermination se déploie à travers le paysage, une rafale de délicieux bonbons pleut sur tout le monde. La foule enthousiaste applaudit, les gens s'embrassant les uns les autres pendant que leurs familiers mâchouillent les sucreries, qui tombent un peu en retard pour la saint Valentin. Soudain, un joyeux chœur résonne dans l'air, et des silhouettes lumineuses embrasent le ciel. Notre optimisme revigoré a attiré un troupeau d'hippogriffes pleins d'espérance ! Les créatures gracieuses descendent jusqu'au sol, gonflant leurs plumes avec intérêt et caracolant. “Il semble que nous nous soyons fait de nouveaux amis pour nous aider à garder la tête froide, même lorsque nos tâches sont intimidantes”, dit Lemoness. Beffymaroo a déjà les bras pleins de boules de plumes duveteuses. “Peut-être qu'ils nous aideront à reconstruire les zones endommagées d'Habitica !” Fredonnants, les hippogriffes mène le chemin pour que tout les Habitciens travaillent ensemble à restorer notre bien-aimé foyer. ---- 3/6/2018 Troisième attaque de rage de la Décœurageante et Lot de quête des jolies bébêtes Boss mondial : attaque la Boutique de Quêtes ! Haaa ! Nous avons une nouvelle fois abandonné nos tâches, et la Décœurageante a rassemblé l'énergie suffisante à une dernière attaque contre nos tenanciers préférés. Tous les champs environnant Ian le maître des quêtes sont dévastés par ce Coup de cœur fracassant, et Ian est profondément atteint par cette vision d'horreur. Nous sommes si proches de la victoire face à cette créature... Allons ! Ne nous relâchons pas ! Nouveau lot de quêtes à prix réduits : les jolies bébêtes ! Si vous voulez ajouter quelques amis insectes dans votre écurie d'Habitica, vous êtes en veine ! Dès maintenant et jusqu'au 31 mars, vous pouvez acheter le lot de quêtes des jolies bébêtes et recevoir les quêtes de l'escargot, du scarabée, et du papillon, le tout pour la modeste somme de 7 gemmes ! Cela représente un rabais de 5 gemmes sur le prix des trois quêtes si vous les achetez à l'unité. Allez le voir des aujourd'hui à la Boutique des Quêtes ! Si vous souffrez d'une phobie et préférez ne pas voir d'insectes sur Habitica, allez voir l'Extension de Protection des Phobies et activez l'option permettant de masquer les scarabées ("Beetles" en anglais)! ---- 3/1/2018 Nouveaux arrière-plans, objets de l'Armoire Enchantée, défi pour triompher de ses résolutions, et défi Take This Arrière-plans et objets de l'Armoire Enchantée de mars ! Nous avons ajouté trois nouveaux arrière-plans dans la Boutique des Arrière-plans ! Votre avatar peut maintenant s'amuser à conduire un carrosse, se reposer sur un balcon élégant, et explorer une magnifique serre. Allez les voir sous l'icône Utilisateur > Arrière-plans ! De plus, il y a de nouvelles pièces d'équipement achetables avec de l'or dans l'Armoire Enchantée, parmis lesquelles se trouve l'ensemble papillonant. Travaillez dur à vos tâches de la vraie vie pour obtenir toutes les pièces ! Profitez-en bien :) Défi de mars 2018 pour triompher de vos résolutions et nouveau défi Take This L'équipe d'Habitica a lancé un défi officiel spécial dans la guilde Official New Year's Resolution! Ces défis ont pour but de vous aider à mettre en place et tenir des objectifs déstinés à réussir, et à vous y tenir tout au long de l'année. Le but du défi de ce mois-ci, Reach for Your First Achievement, est de célébrer les progrès que vous avez fait jusque-là et de prévoir la suite ! Il y a 15 gemmes à la clé qui seront décernées à cinq chanceux•ses gagnant•e•s le 2 avril. Félicitations aux vainqueurs du défi de février : angelaBelacqua, Birgitte, letsleepingmonsterslie, FlyingRhino, et Dani ! Le défi Take This suivant a également été lancé, "I Am the Night!", et il se concentre sur l'hygiène du sommeil. Assurez-vous d'y jeter un œil et de le rejoindre pour obtenir d'autres pièces de l'armure Take This et une chance de gagner des gemmes ! Take This est une association à but non lucratif qui a pour but d'informer la communauté des joueurs sur les problèmes de santé mentale, de les éduquer sur la prévention des troubles et maladies mentales et de réduire la stigmatisation des maladies mentales. Félicitations aux gagnant•e•s du dernier défi Take This, "Cast of Characters!" : gagnant•e du grand prix lovinglyquietcat et finalistes Hannah, Chrys, CTBG_R0X, lucas br, et Tarashiko ! De plus, tou•te•s les participant•e•s de ce défi ont réçu une pièce de l'armure Take This s'ils ou elles n'ont pas déjà complété l'ensemble. Elle se trouve dans votre colonne des Récompenses. Profitez-en bien! ---- Février 2018 2/28/2018 Seconde attaque de rage de la Décoeurageante ! Dernière chance pour l'ensemble de l'insecte de l'amour et les potions Cupidon Boss Mondial : la Décoeurageante attaque le Marché ! À l'aide ! Après s'être régalée de nos tâches abandonnées, la Décœurageante balance un nouveau Coup de cœur fracassant, explosant les murs et le sol du marché ! Tandis qu'il pleut des pierres et des briques, Alex le marchand pleure ses marchandises détruites, éprouvé par la destruction. On ne peut pas laisser une chose pareille se reproduire ! Faites attention à bien accomplir toutes vos tâches pour empêcher la Décœurageante de lancer sa dernière attaque. Dernière chance pour l'ensemble de l'insecte de l'amour Rappel : c'est le dernier jour pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble de l'insecte de l'amour ! Un abonnement vous permet aussi d'acheter des gemmes avec de l'or. Plus la durée de votre abonnement est longue, plus vous pouvez acheter de gemmes ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien ! Vous nous aidez à faire fonctionner Habitica. Dernière chance pour les potions d'éclosion Cupidon Rappel : c'est le dernier jour pour acheter des potions d'éclosion Cupidon ! Si elles reviennent, ce ne sera pas avant une année au plus tôt, alors n'attendez pas ! ---- 2/22/2018 Objets d'abonné•e de février et billet de blog en direct des coulisses Objets d'abonné•e de février révélés ! Les objets d'abonné•e de février ont été révélés : l'ensemble de l'insecte de l'amour ! Vous avez jusqu'au 28 février pour vous abonner et recevoir cet ensemble. Si vous êtes déjà abonné•e, actualisez le site, puis rendez vous sur la page Inventaire > Equipement pour obtenir votre équipement ! Les abonné•e•s ont également la possibilité d'acheter des gemmes avec de l'or - plus la durée de votre abonnement est longue, plus vous pouvez acheter de gemmes par mois ! Il y a également d'autres avantages comme un accès prolongé aux données non-compressées et un joli familier Léoporilope. Et la cerise sur le gâteau est que vous aidez à faire tourner Habitica. Merci beaucoup de votre soutien, cela nous touche beaucoup. En direct des coulisses : donner la vie à un Boss Mondial Il y a un nouveau billet en direct des coulisses sur le blog d'Habitica ! Vous vous êtes toujours demandé ce qui est nécessaire pour amener un Boss Mondial à Habitica? Allez lire ce billet de blog pour voir tout ce que l'équipe fait en coulisses pour permettre à ces évènements d'exister. C'est très drôle et ne contient pas de spoilers (on promet) ! ---- 2/21/2018 Attaque de rage du Boss Mondial, coup de projecteur sur des guildes, et Wiki Wednesday Boss Mondial : la Décoeurageante attaque la Sorcière saisonnière ! Ho non ! Après s'être régalée de nos tâches abandonnées, la Décœurageante a acquis la force de délivrer son Coup de cœur fracassant ! Dans un cri perçant, elle abat ses pattes avant sur le belvédère qui héberge la boutique saisonnière ! Le bois est déchiqueté par le souffle de magie, et à cette vue, la sorcière saisonnière est envahie de chagrin. Vite, continuons à accomplir nos tâches ou la bête va frapper de nouveau ! Partager l'amour : guildes pour les relations interpersonnelles Il y a un nouveau coup de projecteur sur des guildes sur le blog et il met en avant les guildes qui vous aident à construire et maintenir vos relations avec les autres ! Allez le lire maintenant pour trouver les meilleurs endroits d'Habitica pour vous soutenir et vous aider à gérer vos relations interpersonnelles. Billet de blog : Routines L'article du Wiki mis en avant ce mois-ci traite des Routines ! Nous espérons qu'il vous aidera lorsque vous travaillez à structurer votre temps et vos tâches. Assurez vous de le lire et de nous faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé en nous contactant sur Twitter, Tumblr, et Facebook. ---- 2/14/2018 Boss mondial : la Décoeurageante déchaînée Oh non, un Boss Mondial est en train d'attaquer Habitica ! Vous pouvez le voir maintenant à la Taverne. Si vous êtes sur l'application mobile, assurez vous d'avoir téléchargé les version les plus récentes afin de bénéficier de l'expérience complète ! ~*~ Le soleil se lève sur la Saint-Valentin, quand un fracas épouvantable déchire l'air. Un flamboiement de lumière d'un rose écœurant perfore les bâtiments, et les briques se désagrègent alors qu'une crevasse profonde se propage dans la grande rue d'Habitiville. Un cri fantasmagorique et strident s'élève dans les airs et les vitres volent en éclats, tandis qu'une silhouette massive émerge du sol éventré. Des mandibules claquent et une carapace étincelle ; des pattes se déploient l'une après l'autre dans l'air. La foule commence à hurler alors que l'insectoïde se cabre, prouvant à tous qu'il n'est autre que la plus cruelle des créatures : la terrible Décœurageante elle-même. Elle hurle d'excitation et se jette en avant, affamée à l'idée de croquer les rêves d'Habiticiens travailleurs. Chaque grincement de ses pattes épineuses griffant le sol resserre un étau de désespoir sur votre poitrine. "Haut les cœurs !", s'écrie Lemoness. "Elle voit sans doute en nous des cibles faciles quand tant d'entre nous sont paralysés face à leurs résolutions du Nouvel an, mais elle va bientôt découvrir que les Habiticiens savent rester fidèles à leurs objectifs !" AnnDeLune brandit son bâton. "Affrontons nos tâches et abattons ce monstre !" ~*~ Complétez les Quotidiennes et les Tâches À faire et continuez vos bonnes habitudes pour blesser le Boss Mondial ! Les Quotidiennes incomplètes remplissent la jauge d'Harassement. Lorsque la jauge d'Harassement est pleine, le Boss Mondial attaquera un PNJ. Un Boss Mondial ne blessera jamais de joueurs individuels ou leurs comptes d'aucune façon. Seules les tâches des comptes actifs ne reposant pas à l'Auberge seront comptabilisées. *Si vous souffrez d'une phobie et préférez ne pas voir le Boss Mondial, consultez l'Extension de Protection des Phobies (et activez l'option permettant de masquer les scarabées, "Beetles" en anglais) :) Extension de Protection des Phobies par Alys ---- 2/12/2018 Festivités de la Saint-Valentin et améliorations apportées aux pages de discussion Habitica célèbre la Saint-Valentin ! En l'honneur de la fête Habiticienne qui célèbre toutes les sortes d'amour, que ce soit de l'amitié, de l'amour familial, ou encore romantique, certain des commerçants se sont costumés ! Allez leur rendre visite pour admirer leurs nouvelles décorations festives. Envoyez une carte de la Saint-Valentin Motivez les charmantes personnes qui partagent votre vie en leur envoyant une gentille carte de la Saint-Valentin. Pendant cette semaine uniquement, vous pouvez acheter des cartes de la Saint-Valentin pour 10 pièces d'or au Marché. Pour propager de l'amour et de la joie dans toutes la communauté, le destinataire ET l'expéditeur recevront le très convoités badge "Amis Adorables". Hourah ! Et pendant que vous y êtes, pourquoi ne pas consulter l'éventail de cartes disponible pour votre équipe? Chacune a son propre badge... Nouvelles améliorations apportées aux pages de discussion Nous avons déployé quelques améliorations à la discussion de la Taverne en coulisses. Cela devrait permettre aux messages et avatars de charger plus rapidement. De plus, chaque message que vous publiez à la Taverne et dans des Guildes se souviendra maintenant du costume que votre avatar portait lorque vous l'avez publié, même si vou rafraîchissez la page ! Nous espérons que ces modifications rendront vos discussions encore plus agréables. ---- 2/8/2018 Potions d'éclosion Cupidon et l'intrigue des résolutions continue Potions d'éclosion Cupidon Il y a une nouvelle race de familier en ville ! Dès maintenant et jusqu'au 28 février, vous pouvez acheter des potion d'éclosion Cupidon auMarché et les utiliser pour faire éclore n'importe quel oeuf de familier standard. (Les potions d'éclosion magiques ne fonctionnent pas sur les oeufs de familiers de quête.) Les familiers issus de potion Cupidon ne font pas les difficiles, ils seront donc ravis de manger tous les types de nourriture que vous leur donnez ! Après leur départ, il faudra attendre au moins une année avant que les potions d'éclosion Cupidon ne soient disponibles À nouveau, alors assurez vous de les acheter dès maintenant ! Intrigue des résolutions : gelée À gogo Vous vous rappelez du mystère entourant ces Habiticiens et Habiticiennes qui s'étaient retrouvés abruptement découragés face à leurs résolutions de la nouvelle année? On vient de découvrir un nouvel élément important ! L'une des équipes d'investigation, menée par Viirus, Apollo, et Piyorii, a découvert quelquechose de très étrange dans les ruines des bâtiments où ces Habiticiens vivaient... "Les fissures des bâtiments ont commencé à luire," dit Viirus. "Et regardez !" Il pointe du doigt et vous voyez qu'une étrange gelée orange suinte de la pierre morcelée. Vous la touchez avec précaution - elle a une odeur sucrée et est très très collante, presque comme du caramel. Hmm.... soyons à l'affût de la raison de cette gelée ces prochains jours. ---- 2/6/2018 Nouvelle quête de familier et coup de projecteur sur des méthodes d'utilisation Nouvelle quête de familier : Stop Badgering Me! L'hiver a atteint le Bois des Tâches, mais les Fées n'ont pas encore commencé leur hibernation parce que le Blaireau n'arrête pas de les embêter ! Achetez la nouvelle quête de familier, Mais quel blaireau !, à la Boutique des Quêtes, et vous recevrez de vigoureux familiers blaireau en accomplissant vos tâches de la vraie vie. Coup de projecteur sur des méthodes d'utilisation : relations interpersonnelles Le coup de projecteur sur des méthodes d'utilisation de ce mois-ci traite des relations interpersonnelles ! Il présente de nombreuses fantastiques suggestions soumises par des Habiticiens et Habiticiennes dans la guilde Use Case Spotlights. Nous espérons que cela aidera toutes celles et ceux d'entre vous qui cherchent des conseils pour les aider à mieux prendre soin de leurs relations. De plus, nous sommes en train de collecter des soumissions d'utilisateurs et utilisatrices pour le prochain coup de projecteur ! Comment utilisez-vous Habitica pour gérer votre nettoyage de printemps? Nous présenterons des exemples suggérés par des joueurs et joueuses dans le coup de projecteur sur des méthodes d'utilisation dans un billet qui sera publié sur le blog d'Habitica le mois prochain. Vous pouvez donc publier vos suggestions dans la guildes Use Case Spotlight dès maintenant. Nous nous réjouissons d'en apprendre plus sur la façon dont vous utilisez Habitica pour améliorer votre vie et atteindre vos buts ! ---- 2/1/2018 Nouveaux arrière-plans et objets de l'Armoire Enchantée, Défis officiels, et résolution de bugs Arrière-plans et objets de l'Armoire Enchantée de février ! Nous avons ajouté trois nouveaux arrière-plans à la Boutique des arrière-plans ! Votre avatar peut maintenant badiner dans un jardin de roses, explorer un musée magique, et jouer au pays des échiquiers. Allez les voir sous l'icône Utilisateur > Arrière-plans ! De plus, il y a de nouvelles pièces d'équipement achetables avec de l'or dans l'Armoire Enchantée, parmi lesquelles se trouce l'ensemble du Roi de Diamant. Travaillez dur à vos tâches de la vraie vie pour obtenir toutes les pièces ! Profitez-en bien :) Défis "2018 Resolution Success" et Take this de février L'équipe d'Habitica a lancé un série spéciale de défis officiels dans la guilde Official New Year's Resolution. Ces défis ont pour but de vous aider à mettre en place et tenir des objectifs déstinés à réussir, et à vous y tenir tout au long de l'année. Le but du défi de ce mois-ci, Hone your Weapons, est de vous assurer que les objectifs que vous vous êtes fixés pour cette année sont spécifiques et atteignables ! Il y a 15 gemmes à la clé qui seront décernées à cinq chanceux•ses gagnant•e•s le 1er mars. Félicitations aux vainqueurs du défi de janvier : upsidedawn, Cristalias, feistyturtle, Yachiie, et Stijn Verwijmeren! Le défi Take This suivant a également été lancé, Cast of Characters!, et il vise à imaginer vos émotions positives et négatives comme les personnages d'une histoire. Assurez-vous d'y jeter un œil et de le rejoindre pour obtenir d'autres pièces de l'armure Take This et une chance de gagner des gemmes ! Take This est une association à but non lucratif qui a pour but d'informer la communauté des joueurs sur les problèmes de santé mentale, de les éduquer sur la prévention des troubles et maladies mentales et de réduire la stigmatisation des maladies mentales. Félicitations aux gagnant•e•s du dernier défi Take This, "Check Your HP!": gagnant•e du grand prix PoNyasha et finalistes Kat Thompson, �������������������� ��, Cal_Fizz, et redfeather ! De plus, tou•te•s les participant•e•s de ce défi ont réçu une pièce de l'armure Take This s'ils ou elles n'ont pas déjà complété l'ensemble. Elle se trouve dans votre colonne des Récompenses. Profitez-en bien! Mises à jour et résolution de bugs Nous avons fait de nombreuses corrections, en particulier vis-à-vis des notifications. Elles devraient maintenant vous amener au bon endroit lorsque vous cliquez dessus, et disparaître ensuite ! Nous avons également résolu le problème qui faisait que certain•e•s Habiticien•ne•s voyaient les anciennes nouvelles de Bailey au lieu des nouvelles les plus récentes, et nous avons ajouter la possibilité pour les gérants d'Offres pour les groupes de signaler lorsqu'une tâche assignée a besoin d'être retravaillée par la personne à qui elle a été assignée. Nous espérons que ces corrections amélioreront votre expérience d'Habitica ! ---- Janvier 2018 1/30/2018 Célébration de l'anniversaire d'Habitica, Dernière chance pour les objets de la Fantaisie Hivernale et suite de l'intrigue des résolutions Fête d'anniversaire d'Habitica! Le 31 janvier est l'anniversaire d'Habitica! Un grand merci pour faire partie de notre communauté - cela compte beaucoup pour nous. Venez nous joindre, nous et les PNJs, tandis qu'on fait la fête! Du gâteau pour tout le monde! À l'honneur des festivités, tout le monde reçoit un assortiment de délicieuses pâtisseries pour nourrir vos familiers! De plus, pour les deux prochains jours, Alexandre le Marchand vendra des pâtisseries dans sa boutique et des pâtisseries seront parfois décernées en tant que butins quand vous compléterez vos tâches. Les pâtisseries fonctionnent de la même manière que la nourriture habituelle des familiers mais si vous voulez savoir quel type de familier préfère quelle tranche, le wiki a des spoilers (en). Tenues de soirée Il y a des tenues de soirée disponibles gratuitement dans la colonne des Récompenses! Portez-les avec fierté. Succès "Anniversaire d'Enfer d'Habitica" En l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Habitica, tout le monde a reçu le succès "Anniversaire d'Enfer d'Habitica" ! Ce succès est accumulé à chaque anniversaire d'enfer que vous célébrez avec nous. Dernière chance pour l'ensemble de la fée du givre Rappel : c£est le dernier jour pour vous abonner et recevoir l£ensemble de la fée du givre ! Un abonnement vous permet également d'acheter des gemmes avec de l'or. Plus la durée de votre abonnement est longue, plus vous recevez de gemmes ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien ! Vous nous aidez à faire fonctionner Habitica. Dernière chance pour les potions d'éclosion Nuit étoilée et Houx Rappel : c'est le dernier jour pour acheter des potions d'éclosion Nuit étoilée et Houx ! Si elles reviennent, ce ne sera pas avant une année, alors n'attendez pas ! Intrigue des résolutions : bâtiments détruits Lemoness, SabreCat, et Beffymaroo ont organisé une réunion pour discuter des rumeurs circulant à propos de l'étrange vague d'Habiticien•ne•s qui ont soudainement perdu confiance en leur capacité à accomplir leurs résolutions de la Nouvelle Année. “Merci à toutes et à tous d'être venu•e•s,” dit Lemoness. “J'ai bien peur que nous ayons de très sérieuses nouvelles à partager avec vous, mais nous vous prions de rester calmes.” “Bien que ce soit naturel d'être un petit peu découragé vers la fin de janvier,” dit Beffymaroo, “ces soudaines épidémies semblent avoir une étrange origine magique. Nous sommes encore en train d'enquêter afin de trouver la cause exacte, mais nous savons déjà que les bâtiments où la plupart des Habiticien•ne•s affecté•e•s semblent avoir subit des dommages juste avant l'attaque.” SabreCat s'éclaircit la gorge. “Pour cette raison, nous encourageons fortement tout le monde de rester à distance des structures détruites et, si vous sentez d'étrange vibrations ou entendez des bruits bizarres, veuillez les signaler immédiatement.” “Restez en sécurité, Habiticien•ne•s.” Lemoness lance un sourire réconfortant. “Et n'oubliez pas que si vos résolutions de la Nouvelle Année semblent intimidantes, vous pouvez toujours demander de l'aide dans la guilde New Year's Resolution.” Que de mystère ! J'espère qu'ils feront la lumière sur ce problème. ---- 1/23/2018 Objets d'abonné•e de janvier, intrigue des résolutions, et des guildes pour fixer vos objectifs Objets d'abonné•e de janvier révélés ! Les objets d'abonné•e de janvier ont été révélés : l'ensemble de la fée du givre ! Vous avez jusqu'au 31 janvier pour vous abonner et recevoir cet ensemble. Si vous êtes déjà abonné•e, actualisez le site, puis rendez vous sur la page Inventaire > Equipement pour obtenir votre équipement ! Les abonné•e•s ont également la possibilité d'acheter des gemmes avec de l'or - plus la durée de votre abonnement est longue, plus vous pouvez acheter de gemmes par mois ! Il y a également d'autres avantages comme un accès prolongé aux données non-compressées et un joli familier Léoporilope. Et la cerise sur le gâteau est que vous aidez à faire tourner Habitica. Merci beaucoup de votre soutien, cela nous touche beaucoup. Intrigue des résolutions : une conversation entendue par hasard Alors que vous vous promenez dans les rues d'Habitudiville, vous entendez une discussion à voix basse pleine d'inquiétude. Curieux•se, vous grimpez Place de la Productivité et découvrez Lemoness et Beffymaroo en pleine conversation solennelle. "D'un côté, il y a toujours le risque de découragement lorsque l'ardeur d'une nouvelle résolution de la nouvelle année cède la place aux difficultés quotidiennes," dit Lemoness. "Mais cela ne semble pas être le cas dans ces rapports. Les Habiticien•ne•s qui faisaient de vrais progrès abandonnent leurs buts du jour au lendemain.." "Je suis d'accord," dit Beffymaroo. "Et regarde ces cartes; tous les rapports se sont produits dans les mêmes quartiers." "Du découragement regroupé surgissant dans tous les coins de la ville?" Lemoness secoue la tête. "Je ne vais pas tenter le sort en appellant cela une coincidence. Il est temps de mener l'enquête." Sans plus attendre, elles partent toutes deux en vitesse. Quelle étrange conversation ! Peut-être en apprendrons-nous bientôt plus sur le sujet... Nouveaux objectifs pour la nouvelle année : des guildes pour vous aider à vous fixer (et atteindre) des objectifs réalistes Il y a un nouveau coup de projecteur sur des guildes sur le blog. Il présente les guildes qui peuvent vous aider lorsque vous voulez vous fixer de nouveaux objectifs pour 2018 et vous y tenir ! Allez le lire pour trouver les meilleurs communautés d'Habitica sur le sujet. ---- 1/18/2018 Mise à jour iOS, Wiki Wednesday, et nouveaux thèmes audio Mise à jour de l'application iOS ! Nous avons lancé une nouvelle mise à jour iOS ! Dans cette mise à jour, nous avons ajouté de nouvelles fonctionnalités comme la possibilité d'allouer des points d'attribut, corriger les valeurs du personnage, et modifier votre compte depuis l'application. Nous avons également résolu de nombreux bugs ennuyeux, comme le problème lié à la messagerie privée, les crashs lors de l'ouverture du cadeau contenant l'équipement d'abonné, et même le célèbre bug qui empêchait la réorganisation des tâches ! Nous espérons que vous apprécierez cette mise à jour. Assurez vous de la télécharger immédiatement pour une meilleure expérience d'Habitica ! Si vous aimez les améliorations que nous avons apporté à notre application, veuillez considérer commenter cette nouvelle version. Cela nous aide vraiment ! Les anciens commentaires sont masqués à chaque nouvelle mise à jour, mais si vous aller dans la section des commentaires, vous pouvez les republier d'un seul clic. BBillet de blog : Fixert des objectifs avec S.M.A.R.T. L'article du Wiki mis en avant ce mos-ci présente la méthode SMART pour se fixer des objectifs ! Nous espérons que cela vous aidera lorsque vous tentez de fixer des buts atteignables pour la nouvelle année et la suite. Assurez-vous de le lire et faites nous savoir ce que vous en pensez en nous contactant sur Twitter, Tumblr, et Facebook. Nouveaux thèmes audio ! Il y a de nouveaux thèmes audio disponibles dans les options du site : le thème de Farvoid, celui de SpacePenguin, et celui de Lunasol ! Allez les écouter pour amener de nouveaux sons à votre expérience d'Habitica. ---- 1/12/2018 Billets de blog Habitica: coup de projecteur sur des méthodes d'utilisation et billet en direct des coulisses Coup de projecteur sur des méthodes d'utilisation : fixer des buts réalistes Le coup de projecteur sur des méthodes d'utilisation de ce mois-ci vous aide à vous fixer des objectifs réalistes ! Il présente de nombreuses fantastiques suggestions soumises par des Habiticiens et Habiticiennes dans la guilde Use Case Spotlights. Nous espérons que cela aidera toutes celles et ceux d'entre vous qui se sont fixé des résolutions ou de nouveaux objectifs pour 2018. De plus, nous sommes en train de collecter des soumissions d'utilisateurs et utilisatrices pour le prochain coup de projecteur ! Comment utilisez-vous Habitica pour gérer et améliorer vos relations interpersonnelles? Nous présenterons des exemples suggérés par des joueurs et joueuses dans le coup de projecteur sur des méthodes d'utilisation dans un billet qui sera publié sur le blog d'Habitica le mois prochain. Vous pouvez donc publier vos suggestions dans la guildes Use Case Spotlight dès maintenant. Nous nous réjouissons d'en apprendre plus sur la façon dont vous utilisez Habitica pour améliorer votre vie et atteindre vos buts ! En direct des coulisses : Dame Givre Vous avez toujours voulu en savoir plus sur Dame Givre, maîtresse des Guerriers ? Le billet de blog d'aujourd'hui contient un coup de projecteur sur la dure et déterminée gardienne des Steppes Stoïcalmes ! Allez le lire maintenant pour apprendre comment elle a accédé au pouvoir, découvrir ses intérêts et hobbys, et écouter ce qu'elle a à dire sur les rumeurs concernant sa relation avec le maître des Voleurs, le Fou d'Avril ! ---- 1/10/2018 Application iOS mise en avant sur l'App Store, nouvelle quête de familier, et dernière chance pour l'offre "1 abonnement acheté, 1 offert" L'applicatoin Habitica mise en avant sur l'App Store ! Notre application iOS a l'honneur d'être présentée comme application du jour sur l'App Store iOS ! Allez voir notre histoire ici. Nous sommes également contents car nous sommes sur le point de publier une mise à jour de l'application mobile Habitica pour iOS. Cette mise à jour contiendra de nombreuses fonctionnalités très attendues ! Nous annoncerons cette mise à jour tout bientôt alors restez à l'affût ! Nouvelle quête de familier : Le Pterreur-dactyle! Une promenade le long des falaises Stoïcalmes tourne au cauchemar lorsqu'un Pterreur-dactyle se repaît de Quotidiennes ignorées et d'Habitudes négatives ! Pourrez-vous vaincre cette menace reptilienne grâce à votre productivité ? Achetez la nouvelle quête de familier, Le Pterreur-dactyle, et obtenez de confiants familiers ptérodactyle en accomplissant vos tâches de la vraie vie. Dernière chance pour offrir un abonnement et en recevoir un gratuitement en retour ! Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour faire usage de l'offre vous permettant d'offrir un abonnement à quelqu'un et d'en recevoir un gratuitement pour vous ! Les abonnés reçoivent pleins d'avantages chaque mois, incluant des objets exclusifs, la possibilité d'acheter des gemmes avec de l'or, un joli familier Léoporilope exclusif, et un historique étendu à vos données. De plus, cela nous aide à faire tourner Habitica :) Pour offrir un abonnement à quelqu'un, ouvrez tout simplement leur profil et cliquez sir l'icône en forme de cadeau située dans le coin supérieur droit. Cette offre spéciale n'est valide que jusqu'à demain, alors si vous souhaitez essayer un abonnement, c'est le moment ! Faites le bonheur d'un•e ami•e et utilisez vos nouvelles gemmes pour partir en quête ensemble. Veuillez noter que si vous ou le destinataire de votre cadeau a déjà un abonnement récurrent, l'abonnement offert ne commencera qu'après que cet abonnement a été annulé ou a expiré. Merci de votre soutien ! <3 ---- 1/4/2018 Personnalisations hivernales de l'avatar et nouveaux thèmes audio Peaux et couleurs de cheveux hivernales ! Les couleurs de cheveux hivernales en édition limitée sont maintenant disponibles à l'achat en cliquant sur l'option "modifier l'avatar" située dans le menu Utilisateur ! Vous pouvez maintenant teindre les cheveux de leur avatar de couleur enneigée, menthe poivrée, vert houx, aurore, étoile d'hiver, ou festive. De pluls, les peaux hivernales en édition saisonnière sont également disponibles ! Vous pouvez compléter votre look hivernal avec une peau couleur aurore, pimpante, festive, houx, polaire, sucre, ou étoile d'hiver. Ces deux personnalisations en édition saisonnière sont disponible à l'achat jusqu'au 31 janvier. Après cette date, elles disparaitront jusqu'à l'année prochaine alors empressez vous de les collecter maintenant ! Nouveaux thèmes audio ! Il y a deux nouveaux thèmes audio disponibles à dans les options du site: le thème de Pizilden et celui de MAFL ! Allez les essayer pour ajouter de nouveau sons à votre expérience d'Habitica. ---- 1/2/2018 Arrière-plans et objets de l'Armoire de janvier, et nouveau défi Take This Arrière-plans et objets de l'Armoire de janvier ! Nous avons ajouté trois nouveaux arrière-plans dans la Boutique de arrière-plans ! Votre avatar peut maintenant conduire un traineau, savourer la lueur hivernale d'une aurore boréale, et voler au-dessus des steppes glacées ! Allez les voir en cliquant sur l'icône Utilisateur > Arrière-plans ! De plus, il y a de nouvelles pièces d'équipement achetable avec de l'or dans l'Armoire Enchantée, parmi lesquelles se trouve l'ensemble de Cocher. Travaillez dur à vos tâches de la vraie vie pour obtenir toutes les pièces ! Profitez-en bien :) Nouveau défi Take This ! Le défi Take This suivant a été lancé, Check Your HP!, et il se concentre sur le suivi de l'humeur. Assurez-vous d'y jeter un œil et de le rejoindre pour obtenir d'autres pièces de l'armure Take This et une chance de gagner des gemmes ! Take This est une association à but non lucratif qui a pour but d'informer la communauté des joueurs sur les problèmes de santé mentale, de les éduquer sur la prévention des troubles et maladies mentales et de réduire la stigmatisation des maladies mentales. Félicitations aux gagnant•e•s du dernier défi Take This, "It's Dangerous to Go Alone!": gagnant•e du grand prix Ximena18, et finalistes Sunbeams90, Castrón, Adara McCLain, et Emily Torrey. De plus, tou•te•s les participant•e•s de ce défi ont réçu une pièce de l'armure Take This s'ils ou elles n'ont pas déjà complété l'ensemble. Elle se trouve dans votre colonne des Récompenses. Profitez-en bien! Category:News